Friend's Courage
by Katteilpawz
Summary: An angel's copy, born of darkness and twisted light. It is no wonder people beware of this being, and few chose not to do so openly. But he's different, more than one person faithened, before he seemingly crashed it. But, after all, friends need faith AND courage, no?


This is my first fanfic. Read and review, enjoy!

* * *

.

It was a quiet night at the Smash Mansion. The ink-black sky was, simply put, cold and lonely without a speck of star in sight. Only the moonlight was visible, illuminating heavy clouds around it's form, casting a silent glow above the land. Some would still be compelled to look up just to view that maroon glow, as soundless as the atmosphere in this time of midnight.

Mere hours ago, fighters from all known worlds has finished sparring in the first ever match of the fourth Smash tournament, where creatures of all species, shape and size gather to battle without major causality risk. They had already introduced themselves the day before, but none gave demonstrations of any of their moves. Most likely to surprise each other during the real stave-off (Although some with big egos has already bragged about 'beating puny ones with a single punt' -courtesy of King Dedede).

Today, they had unleashed without hold-back the results of their past battles and hardship in their respective homeland. Some obtained from friendly matches, some battles of life/death, but all participants were in ways equally competent in battlefield nonetheless. While most newcomers has come with their own, some unorthodox moves, veterans, who once has teamed together to defeat an unreal entity from the cosmos, proved themselves of being adept with new moves they honed during their adventures following the dismissal of the last smash.

After the tournament, the fighters -commonly known as Smashers- has retired to their rooms to regain energy for tomorrow's match. Some veterans have to share space with newcomers, as their last roommates didn't get to this year's event for one reason or another. Most are already getting used to their roommates, even Little Mac who is one room with Captain Falcon, Pikachu who was not intimidated by the now-without-trainer Charizard, and Bowser Jr. who surprisingly gets along well with the Villager.

However, one haven't made peace with his roommate, and currently his only friend.

. . .

* * *

One short, blond boy woke up in the middle of night, a little groggy for some reason. He slowly turned to the alarm clock on the side of his bed, managing to make out that the short clock hand was past twelve. Instead of trying to go back to the restless sleep, he decided, while rubbing his numb eyes, to go to the balcony, hoping the night air would make the heavy feeling in his head go away. He carefully shuffled out of bed, tiptoed to the door without alerting the taller swordman, and went out of the room with just a little creaking sound.

Toon Link walked around the unlit hall to look for the balcony door. The hallway was dark and just a little ominous, with stray moonlight dimly seeping through small skylight windows. (It was still more welcoming than the many dungeons he has entered, sneaked, fell or blasted into, though.) The entire mansion interior seemed to repeat his steps againts the wooden floor as he passed by locked doors after doors. Everybody was asleep, it seemed. One door, he noticed, had the key hanging carelessly on the hole. He made a mental note to ask around later and continued up a row of stairs.

He stopped in front of a familiar ornate door, with curtains draping still besides the doorframe. Curious of the weather, he moved aside one with hope for a starry night. He was a little dissapointed to see the dark sky void of stars. He always liked gazing at stars.

Back at home, his granmother sometimes has to remind two playing siblings of dark clouds collecting above, telling them gently to be patient with the weather as they look out of the rain-pattered window, whatever game they competed in still on their mind. Sitting inside the house becomes really boring when you almost won a hide-and-seek with your friends only to postpone it because of a coincidental pour at noon.

Then came in the memory of rain patters slowly going away, then spending off a little bedtime just to stare out of the window, gazing at clear, endless indigo sky, scattered with many individual stars, all of different sizes, twinkling together above the horizon. And occasionally, thinking idly of things like where do seawaves come from, why people hunting seagulls have to put the pear-thing on their head, and why he is the only one who usually communicates via telepathy. For that last one, now he knows why.

 _It's a good thing nii-Link has shown me the ropes, otherwise I wouldn't get to know the others, or worse..._

Yes, that is how he personally calls to the other Link, with (after translation) the admittedly childish name "brother Link". The younger hero's name is still Link, so to call someone -who is similar yet glaringly different to him- with the exact same name would be a few seagulls short of awkward. Then again, the other Link doesn't mind, and Toon Link only uses that name to refer to the other face-to-face, and Toon Link could limit his telepathy to one person (Albeit with people nearby having an inkling of _something_ in their head) , so they're okay.

Toon Link pushed the door, mindful not to make that creaking sound, and felt cool air drifting out. Stepping into the balcony, he closed it back. He let out an exclaim of awe at the expanse beyond the railing, as the air encompassed him like the oceon depth.

Below the dark sky, the night-cloaked surroundings of the riverlines, stone roads, trees, and other shadowed forms viewed from high up, they almost seemed to sparkle in the darkness. Poles with lamps on top of them -streetlights, they're called- emitted soft, yellow light along the main road. Subtle sounds of crickets and fireflies touched his ears from within the night air. No real moving wind, however gentle, was willed to wisp by the hero of winds, who normally lives and breathes near the seasides, and could never _not_ admire the rare sight in the height.(He also doesn't want to catch a cold, but that's beside the point.)

Toon Link's eyes strayed around in wonder. It passed by a dark robed silhouette near the edge. His double-take, his surprise was as quickly turned to alert as he began to make out the figure with the back facing the boy. That back has wings. Only two smashers have wings shaped like that, and one was much brighter than this one, not only in terms of colors.

He knew who that pair of raven wings belong to.

 _...No, he's probably not as bad as the others thought. Maybe he's different from the ones Miss Samus, Sonic and Mario mentioned before. He has to be. I saw him running away after that match, he must be also upset._ Toon Link gathered courage, willed the vocal chord he rarely speaks with, and called out.

"Dark Pit!"

The figure turned his head to reveal cold red orbs, both scowling at the source of that childish determined voice. Moonlight peeking through surronding clouds behind him illuminated enough for Toon Link to see the annoyance and bad mood apparent on his face. Feathers, rustled and disheveled, as black as the skysight beside it, shed off hollow light, as if shunning the moon itself. His glower gave off a vibe, compatible with hatred, ire, 'leave me alone', and...felt very, very slightly, melancholy. (Toon Link hoped he was not mistaken.)

The boy recovered from being briefly intimidated, and he sent a wordless question to the angel. Dark Pit echoed the question, something anyone new to telepathy seems to do, "Why am I here? To hide from _those_ guys, what else." He replied with half irritation, half sarcasm reaching the blond's ears. Toon Link internally winced from the less-than-friendly tone.

Toon Link then internally noticed that he neither ran away nor insulted him, nor did he answered with violence; maybe he could befriend this dark angel?

Toon Link took a small step forward. Dark Pit remained on his spot, absently observing the Link look-alike. Said Link look-alike took two more, less trepidated. The angel simply raised an eyebrow. Toon Link was happy to see Dark Pit doesn't seem to mind him. And soon after, he was half-dangling on the balcony side, next to the supposed 'dark copy of a pure-hearted angel'.

Some of his friends have told him of their stories with dark copies- their copies. They were all similar. They fight _them_ selves. They had to anticipate _their_ attacks. They got hit by _their_ attacks. They witnessed the darkened _them_ fall and perish into nothingness. It was overall a horrid experience, his friends remembered ruefully. Even the other Link did. This 'dark copy' didn't do anything evil;just looking over the balcony, arms crossed on the railing, not seeming to mind the quiet company.

"So you're not here to harass me?" asked Dark Pit, most unlikely nonsarcastic despite the tone. He wasn't, Toon Link concluded, when he sees geniune confusion amist the angel's indifferent expression. He shook his head.

"Well that's a relief, I didn't come here just to get glares and gossips behind my back. Again." Was Dark Pit's rough-edged reply. Toon Link felt another little wince. He honestly couldn't tell if the angel was feeling hostile or not, but he knew he wasn't welcomed well by some others. Some were very upfront of their disdain. Through the passed down way of his ancestor's mind-linking, he let the other know that he too, was familiar to the feeling of being pegged down as an inferior copy.

Revisiting the memory of his first day at the smash is never pleasant. Much less so when someone, barely an acquintance, is seeing along. When he remembered of Ike's and Wolf's snide remarks of his first battle performance, he still felt a dull upset prick. That was also because of his behaviour after Ness and the others saw him crying in a corner all alone. He still holds self-concious shame over that time, when he actually _snapped_ upon being called 'Toon' Link, and he remembered crying like a brat in his room. He wasn't really sure if it was even him, or maybe he got temporarily crazy. Well, he was pretty mad.

But, as the memory of a consoling nii-Link came into view, he supposed that everyone now have moved past it, and he should just focus on the present until further notice. And he will not leave Dark Pit alone, because he too knows how it feels.

Red eyes widened a fraction, before softening barely a movement yet still adknowledged by Toon Link's trained eyes. He then turned his head to the outside, staring at nothing in particular. His face, while still forlorn, was noticibly more...neutral, matching his aura. Toon Link followed suit, letting his attention drift away to the bleak sky, his train of thought breezing on. In contrast to the tranquilness, the deep recess of his mind was forming questions after questions, and was trying to hold onto one.

Few amiable minutes passed before Toon Link stopped spacing out and remembered to ask something else. "Dark Pit." The angel looked at the boy sideway with a replying hum. Toon Link, once again, formed a question in a way that could definitely be described as blunt.

"NO nu uh no way I am NOT apologizing to him not WHEN IN FRONT OF ALL OF THEM ALL AT ONCE!"

Apparently wind does disturb the atmosphere. Wind that comes from a bordering-on-panicking rant, that is. The nearest recipient of the vocal rejection could have sworn his cap was slapping empty air like it did in the Temple of Winds. Good thing he has experienced a lot of gales stronger that that one, aaand he didn't catch a cold. Though, he didn't expect Dark Pit to be _that_ disagreeing. Did he seriously catch him off guard?

Finished with the bordering-on-panicking rejection, Dark Pit let out an exaperated sigh while the blond boy in front of him settled down his messied hair. The prospect of saying that specific two words already goes againts his pride enough, not even taking into account _uttering them in front of people_.

Okay, maybe he could say them to him when there's no one else but them two alone, in which they're luckily roommates. But he, the literal opposite of Dark Pit, is rarely without some people/monsters/other chatty living creatures chatting about incoherent things with him. And they mostly look like they understand every words, even when it's about an eggman cheering on that overgrown turtle, or about a Mario...carbon-copy in doctor getup returning. There was also a conversation about the possible return of taboo or something, but that was probably him missing out things. Huh, he's missing out a lot of things.

Dark Pit could always just wait in their room, he knows. But, it's...uh- it's just that he almost never sits still enough to stay in for more than five minutes. Wait a minute, he wasn't visible anywhere with any large crowds, at least as far as he knew. Then again, those crowds were all 75% yapping about his last fight and 'proof that he is bad' like cheap gossip. Like he was okay with constant reminders of his existencial status. And Pit...

Well, Pit would probabl-no, definitely defend him like he would defend his precious Palutena. Apparently he thinks of his mirror-copy as more or less a brother, now. His worship goddess has told him that he was the only angel now existing besides Pit, that explains. But Pit has a lot of friends to do typical social affairs with, and he hangs out daily with his centurions, so why bother? Was he simply feeling sorry for him as a living being with a heart? Nope, Pit _pretending_ to be a friend is absurdity past the 9.0 intensity line.

So why the heck does he keep Dark Pit company? He already showed out the rest of the 'rebel anti-social' part of him, yet Pit-stain doesn't seem to be affected much by his everyday dissing. Or his existencial status. And he somehow put a (high) limit on how annoyingly cheery he would get, and he does keep his 'brother' company with energetic blunders and training spars, and he...saved him-

No. It's his fault he existed to begin with. If the three-year coma wasn't enough, Pit decided to lengthen his pitiful life, made him pay an owe, _twice_ , and made him go through his centurion's line of sight AND stupid people with predictable aversion to black and red. According to that Palutena, he wasn't even meant to exist. Now she treats him, at worst, as a living being, but shouldn't that last statement still counts?!

So he shouldn't exist, so Pit wasn't supposed to even know him? But Pit made it clear he matters to hi-

Why should he care if someone likes his existence?!

...If someone cares..?

... _Because..._

...

— - ~ ~ .. - " _Pittoo! "_ \- .. ~ ~ - —

...

 _..Would_ _Pit even want to see me again..?_

Toon Link squinted into the angel's face, having noticed the small changes most of the others would have been blind to. He witnessed Dark Pit looking like in knee-deep though, then his brows furrowed, as if delving deeper. Then his eyes slowly softened just a little bit, before suddenly snapping to ire (and what, Toon Link wasn't sure). And then, his eyes widen, his head turned barely upward, as if taken aback from his own mind. The seconds felt like minutes as his face sank into...Sadness? Not quite. Doubt?...Guilt?

Red eyes, looking low, suddenly focused to the boy's curious gaze. Toon Link stumbled backward a bit, so did Dark Pit who apparently forgot the other's presence. After calming down, the small Link gave the angel a questioning look. Dark Pit, after a moment of considering, decided not to deny to that blond kid who, for all he knows, is a good listener.

Dark Pit looked almost unfamiliar to that rebel angel minutes ago as he spoke to him. "I can't really go see him right now." Toon Link blinked. Dark Pit paused to swallow something stuck. "Would he even look at me?" Toon Link also shared his unsure sentiment, as he replayed that match, and how the others almost immediately traded suspicious whispers of Dark Pit, and how the light angel- Pit, was _trying_ to talk...and then, through his- their mind, he saw another perspective, Dark Pit's perspective.

. . .

* * *

 _Are you serious about joining Viridi? -yah!- Lady Palutena was just starting to warm up to you._

 _Have a problem with that? -hnh!-_

 _No, but Viridi might have plans for-thwack- a mass bombing in the future. -humh!-_

 _I don't care much. -trak- And you're annoying._

 _Oh, come on-hah!-Besides, I would miss you, Pittoo, so- woah!_

 _My name is not Pittoo!_

 _I know that, but what was that all about?!_

 _How many times should I tell you before you get it?! hrah!_

 _-clash- Lady Palutena thought that one out, and calling you Pittoo would feel like saying my own name and that would be weird-wuh- gah!_

 _Don't compare me to you, Pit stain!_

 _What's with you?!-trak- You were pretty cool headed the last time we fought like this, even after you lost two time- ergh!_

 _Just shut up! Rah!_

 _Pittoo-!? -crash-_

 _I am not the inferior to you, you goddess pet!_

 _It's your fault I'm in this stupid place!-haah!-_ _with all these stupid people!_

 _-GAME!- Winner, Dark Pit!_

 _Hey, Dark Pit, where are you going -h-hey! Samus, why is he running away?_

 _Quit it, Mega Man. I would've stopped him, but I don't know for sure if he's actually feeling guilty or...faking it. What were they bantering about, anyway?_

 _Hmph, serves him right for inviting a carbon-copy over. He should've thoght twice after I told him MY experience with the likes of his 'brother'!_

 _You a tell him, Bowser. I, Wario, am a so smart that I never a look into mirrors!_

 _Yeah, that copycat is probably making up new ways to trash the original version! Or maybe we could save little Pitty by trashing the copycat!_

 _So Pithoo didn't a get enough, eh? We should a make a friendly trap again as parting gift!_

 _ **Dark Pit has heard them. Dark Pit has heard them all.**_

 _(Whisper)I am not._

 _. . ._

* * *

"Dark Pit..?"

Beside him, the angel's head hung low above clenched hands, and the red orbs, once arrogant and uncaring, now held a different cold. In the shadow of the moon, they blurredly shone like-no, with, thin water. Thin, wavering water, shaking silently along with his shoulder. Toon Link felt somehow remorseful seeing him like this, like he just let out a friend's trusted secret to the world, right in front of his face.

The young hero soon realised he saw a hidden layer, hidden no more by the rough outer carapace. The other side crept to life out of utter darkness, where the dark angel, an unnatural being sparked to life from a twisted mirror, _feels._ Dark Pit, looking a bit angry-ashamed at himself, blinked back the water in his eyes and tried to act like nothing happened. To little avail, his eyes kept betraying him from inside, he could tell.

Toon Link...didn't know what to do. The awful memory of that fight took a toll on his mind, and now he just don't know what he should do. He doesn't communicate much, let alone speak. But granma's not here to give him much-needed advice, nor was Aryll.

Toon Link initially decided to inform Dark Pit they could talk tomorrow, but he wasn't sure about _what_ to say or do after. But he really didn't want to pick (what's supposed to be) the easy route, which was to walk away and pretend this never happened or...

An idea slowly dawned Toon Link like the ascend of a fire arrow. Moving down from the railing he went to the balcony door. As he placed his hand on the handle, he glanced at Dark Pit who was looking at him, practically questioning him through a one-receiver megaphone.

 _Wait here._

Part of him pleaded to not do it. He stuffed that part away to a deep vacant place. He was fully aware of what he's planning on doing:Go wake a friend up and bring him back here so Dark Pit could hear what he has to say. He may even as well _drag_ him up the stairs. And he might be unhappy at Dark Pit. But now he have to at least...

THUNK "Ow."

Toon Link looked up to see just who had come to hit his head with the door at midnight. His eyes widened.

"Oh sorry! What are you doing here? Have you by chance seen Pittoo?"

Dark Pit immediately knew that voice. "Huh? ...Pit?"

Their eyes moved over Toon Link. Toon Link was still shocked. This was the one he was about to be ready to drag out of bed, and suddenly he's here.

Both unconciously wondered if the person in white tunic had been searching up and fro the mansion. Moonlight directly illuminating on him shown unkept brown locks, and white feathers frizzled all over his unruly wings. His sapphire eyes mirrored the dumbstruck look the two had. His hung jaw aside, he looked like the exact twin of the dark angel.

Yet another awkward silence hung.

Until the light angel wavered a voice. His face evading to the side.

"I'm so,rry. I-I didn't know how much they don't like you, or that they hurt you...and I c,could have stopped them, I could have told them they're wrong, but..."

He struggled his vocal chord. Struggling, he fully faced his twin, his brother. Regret and guilt was clear alongside his determination. "I...didn't do anything, I didn't know, I didn't try to defend you, so...uh, I'm."

Pit released it. "I'M SORRY!"

Dark Pit gawked at his twin, whose head was bowing down in a manner recognizeable to medieval etiquette. However, his face was covered behind his bangs, and his shoulders was shaking.

It was that moment where realization hit him, that he, the copy, to count, once kicked him in the stomach, insulted his goddess to day's end, and fought him with the intention to dispose, to _kill_ him, something he used to be happy to do. Yet when he helped Pit, once because he hates Medusa, then moreso to live longer, Pit believed he doesn't only have fighting as his mindset. He always has ever since.

"P-Pit..."

 _That wasn't right. I was the stupid one to even listen to them. I could have ran away instead of fighting againts some dumb bullies. I was the one who hurt you! I don't deserve it, I should be the one who-_

-And then an elbow nudged his left arm. He turned his head. The Link look-alike gave him a pushing sidewink. Hoo boy.

*deep breath*

"I'm sorry I only joined Viridi so I could give you info of her future plans and so I could fly."

-silence-

"...huh, wait, whah?"

"..."

"...Pittoo..!"

"..Ng?"

Pit smiled widely. "Apology accepted."

Dark Pit, for the first time since he came, smiled. It was quite different from his twin's usual expression, yet still has a somewhat familiar warmth. Because he really was feeling like it.

"So, uhh...can I stay here? Just for a bit?"

Pittoo rolled his eyes, now just like himself. "What do you think?"

"Is that a yes?" Pit's eyes twinkled with hope.

"Fiine."

Toon Link decided to stay for a few minutes.

* * *

"..Huh..? ...Aah!"

Toon Link was looking up, pointing to a spot of light within the ink-black, grinning and looking very much like a kid. They all looked up.

The moon, as soundless as the shine of dark clouds around it, was what they first saw.

They also noticed the other light glowing againts the dark.

The moon is a distance from the other light.

But now it's not alone anymore.

"Well what do you know, there's a star."

.

FINAL EDIT: Personally, i think it's a bit cheesy and long, aand i feel like i should really improve my writing. And yes, i referenced another fanfic for Toon Link's story. Hopefully i don't get sued :/ . Sidenote however, i have some more fanfic ideas in mind, and i also hope that i'll get in the mood to write another :). (Also special thanks for XShinkun for first review)


End file.
